


"You Wanna have Sex Tonight?"

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [12]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: The Avengers have a "family dinner" once a month, which everyone enjoys. This time, Steve and Bucky decide to have some more fun alone before going to bed.





	"You Wanna have Sex Tonight?"

In addition to Tony’s (mostly Pepper’s) encouraged team building days, the Avengers at the facility had a “family dinner” once a month. It started out as a way to regroup, catch up on important Avenger-y things, and do business, but it quickly devolved into a night of zero productivity and massive amounts of dicking around. Everybody loved it.

On this particular night, they were joined by T’Challa, Hank, and Janet, all sitting around the communal dining table in the room between the industrial kitchen and common room. Tony hired a chef and small staff for the family dinners which was especially helpful on nights like this where there were a few more mouths to feed than usual. The wait staff was currently clearing away empty appetizer plates where only crumbs of bread, antipasto, and calamari remained.

Tony sat at the head of the table flanked by Pepper and Natasha. Nat sat next to Clint who was followed by Sam, Thor then T’Challa. Steve was at the other side, facing T’Challa with Bucky on his right. Next to Bucky was Hank and Jan, followed by Pepper.

Steve was talking across the table with T’Challa, Bucky quietly listening in, as Tony boisterously told a story to Pepper, Hank, and Jan. Natasha and Clint were quietly joking with each other as Sam and Thor laughed about something. It was an easy night. Nothing too crucial to pretend to go over, no imminent threats to neutralize. Just some family-sized portions of pasta to look forward to.

Lavender and gold light poured through the floor to ceiling windows behind Tony as the summer sun began to sink behind the tree line outside. Steve smiled at T’Challa and took a sip of red wine.

“It’s good to hear your sister is doing well,” Steve mused, laughing at T’Challa rolling his eyes.

“’Doing well.’ Yes, I suppose. Driving her teachers and my mother crazy, you mean. She’s too clever for her own good.”

Steve shrugged. “It might be frustrating now, but imagine everything she’ll be able to accomplish with some…direction.”

T’Challa shook his head, grinning at Steve. “She’s accomplishing so much already, I’m more afraid of not being able to keep up. Before I know it, I’ll go home and she’ll be running Wakanda instead of me. At sixteen.”

“Hey,” Steve started, smirking. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing—more time off for you, right?”

T’Challa laughed. “Perhaps.”

The two waiters pushed their way out of the kitchen with huge platters, placing one of each dish at either end of the table. The group helped themselves to pesto gnocchi, baseball-sized meatballs in tomato sauce, fragrant aglio e olio, and spaghetti Bolognese. The group at hand left almost nothing leftover and still had room for cannoli and coffee.

They had all moved into the common room, sitting comfortably on couches and armchairs. By now, the sun had fully set.

“Ugh,” Tony sighed, slapping his stomach. “Good thing we only do this once a month. I’m much too lazy to work off this kind of shit more often than that.”

Clint bit into his third cannoli. “Stark, ask Thor how many meatballs he just ate.”

Tony glanced, eyebrows raised, at Thor who was relaxed in a plush armchair, legs crossed. Without Tony actually saying anything, Thor proudly cried, “fifteen!”

“Jesus Christ, Thor,” Tony laughed. “It’s not a contest.”

“And if it was, you’d be disqualified on account of your non-humanness anyway,” Clint added.

Thor placed a hand lightly on his chest. “I may be no mortal, but the rest of you would still lose. I know for a fact both Steve and Bucky eat nearly as much as I.”

The room turned to them. Sitting on one of the couches next to Thor, Bucky’s arm was wrapped around Steve’s waist.

“Hey, now,” Steve started, putting his hands up. “I can’t help that my metabolism is four times faster than the average human’s.”  

“How many meatballs did _you_ have?” Clint asked.

Steve paused, pursing his lips, trying to hold back a smile. “Twelve.”

“Fuck, dude,” Sam laughed.

Steve pointed his thumb in Bucky’s direction. “ _I’m_ not the one who just sucked down two mugs of regular coffee and seven cannoli _after_ all that dinner.”

Bucky gave Steve a look of fake offence. “Hey, I got some of your super juice in me too, pal.”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Clint lewdly teased.

“Oh, shut up, Barton,” Steve laughed as Natasha slapped Clint on the arm with the back of her hand.

Jan shifted on the couch between Pepper and Hank and took a sip of her decaf. Looking between Tony, Steve, Thor, and Clint, she asked, “D’you guys remember Reed and Sue’s wedding?”

Thor and Clint immediately laughed as Hank rolled his eyes, remembering.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

Jan smiled. “Their cake was massive and after they took the traditional slice and fed it to each other or whatever, they only needed a fraction of it for all the guests—”

“So Ben and Johnny decided to see who could eat the most,” Tony finished.

“It was disgusting,” Hank sighed, lightheartedly.

“Johnny lost, obviously,” Jan laughed. “But he gave Ben a real run for his money.”

“I don’t recall them feeling very great afterwards, though,” Steve added, smiling.

Thor shifted in his seat and scoffed, “I would have bested them both if they had let me.”

“We know, Thor,” Clint said, leaning over to pat Thor’s knee apologetically.  

They sat and talked for another half hour before Jan released the first yawn. Pepper suggested they call it a night and they all stood to say their goodbyes and goodnights. T’Challa was staying the night, so he, Thor, and Sam headed for their respective rooms up the staircase. Hank and Jan left to fly home and Tony and Pepper slipped into the elevator. Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky lingered in the foyer.

“Hey, so, I’ve been meaning to ask you guys, would you ever want to do something sometime? Just the four of us?” Steve asked.

“Like a double date?” Clint asked in cheery tone, grinning.

“Yeah, that’d be fun.” Natasha answered. “We haven’t a nice night out in a long time.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe we go into the city for an evening. Get some dinner, see a show?”

“Clint’ll take advantage of any excuse to get dressed up,” Nat replied, smirking.

Clint put his hands up in surrender. “She’s right.”

“We’ll figure something out then,” Steve smiled. “Cool.”

“’Night, guys,” Bucky said lightly. “See you in the morning.”

“’Night,” Natasha answered, taking Clint’s hand subtly into hers as Steve and Bucky walked away.

They got in the elevator and took it to the top floor, stepping out and walking down the quiet hallway. Bucky pressed his flesh thumb to the scanner on the doorknob and it clicked open. Sighing, he led Steve into the suite and kicked off his shoes. Steve did the same and they silently wandered into the bedroom.

“Are you gonna take a shower tonight?” Steve asked, switching the light at his nightstand on.

“Probably. Do you need to?”

“Probably.”

Bucky pulled the elastic out of his hair. “You wanna just shower together?”

Steve took his watch off and started undoing his belt. “Yeah, sure.”

They both stepped easily into the bathroom, Steve flicking on the light and fan as Bucky unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. Steve followed suit, pulling off his socks and jeans. They left their clothes in a pile on the tile floor as they each stood at a sink, toothbrushes in hand.

“I don’t know what it is about brushing your teeth naked,” Bucky murmured with a frothy mouth. “But it’s so pleasant.”

Steve breathed a laugh, raising an eyebrow and nodding in agreement.

After brushing their teeth, Steve turned the shower on, holding his hand under the running water until it was warm. When Steve showered in the early morning or after a workout, he liked it ice cold, but after one incident together, Bucky had made it vehemently clear that he prefers the water boiling hot. Steve set it somewhere in the middle.

He stepped in, holding the door open for Bucky, steam already starting to fog up the shower walls and mirror. The giant rain showerhead poured down the middle of the large shower. The tiled walls on either side both ended in a wide seat that housed each of their sets of soaps and shampoos. The first time Steve saw the bathroom when moving into the facility, he balked at the size of it. Why the hell would anyone need a bathroom so large and extravagant? But as the first few months passed, Steve got used to it, even started liking it, though he’d never admit it. And once Bucky came back into the picture, the oversized shower become much more appealing.

They took turns lathering and rinsing, stepping in and out of the stream of water.

“Remember trying to bathe together at my place?” Steve asked, massaging his scalp and rinsing the shampoo out.

Bucky snorted, squirting shower gel into his flesh hand. “It was mostly just a lot of sitting still and getting crampy. But at least then, I could maneuver around you a little easier.”

Steve smiled and stepped back, letting Bucky run a lathered hand over his wet body. Steve’s gaze followed Bucky’s hand around his chest, under his arms, and down to his crotch. The pit of Steve’s stomach jumped.

Looking back up to Bucky’s face, Steve saw he had been watching. Bucky raised an eyebrow and slid his hands back down to his pelvis, giving himself a few unnecessary, slippery tugs.

Steve worked his jaw, biting his lip. “You wanna have sex tonight?”

Bucky laughed freely and gave Steve a smile that was all teeth and dimples. “Yes, please.”

Steve soaped up his body, paying extra attention to his groin and ass. Bucky was done showering, so he sat back on one of the built-in benches and eagerly watched Steve work the suds and warm water between his cheeks and against his hole. After getting sufficiently clean, Steve moved out of the stream of water, getting more soap to wash just his hands. Bucky did the same before pushing Steve up against the back wall. The cold tile made Steve’s back arch and Bucky took the opportunity to work his lips and tongue along Steve’s neck. He kissed up Steve’s jaw and felt a warm hand gently grasp his hardening cock. Steve stroked him loosely, sighing at the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on his soft skin.

Bucky moved to Steve’s lips which were open and warm, waiting for Bucky to press against them. They kissed painfully slow, savoring every second of each other. The water ran hotly down Bucky’s back, the pressure of it making his skin tingle in the best possible way. Bucky bent sideways, slipping his metal hand around the outside of Steve’s right knee, hiking his leg up to rest around Bucky’s hip. Continuing to lick into Steve’s mouth, Bucky reached down with his flesh hand, massaging Steve’s balls gently before sliding a finger back to his opening.

Steve hissed in a breath as Bucky pushed his forefinger in. Steve’s hand on Bucky stilled for a second before resuming, harder and faster than before. Bucky slowly pumped his finger in and out, groaning at Steve’s increased pace.

“Wait,” Steve grimaced, grazing his teeth against Bucky’s chin. “I’m getting pruny and we need the lube.”

Bucky carefully pulled his finger out as Steve let go of him and turned the water off. They stepped out of the shower and dried off as quickly as they could, Bucky combing metal fingers through his hair. Bucky grabbed a large towel on his way out to bedroom, bee-lining to Steve’s nightstand drawer that housed their bottle of lube. Steve flipped the bathroom lights off and gathered up their discarded clothes, hurriedly opening their closet door and throwing them unceremoniously into the hamper.

Bucky had already pulled the covers completely back and laid the towel side to side on the soft white sheets. He eased down on top of it and began fisting his own cock as Steve stepped up, slinging a leg over Bucky’s hips and placed long hands on either side of his head. Steve bent down to kiss at Bucky’s face as Bucky let go of himself to scratch up and down Steve’s back. Steve dropped his hips, his hardness resting heavily on Bucky’s abdomen, slightly brushing against his own.

As Steve gently worked his pelvis against Bucky’s, Bucky let out a low breath and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling his face closer. They continued slowly, nipping and licking at each other, tongues gliding and lips sucking. Steve’s forearms were on either side of Bucky’s head, his fingers playing lightly in Bucky’s wet hair. Wrapping his legs around Steve’s body, Bucky pulled Steve’s head to the side, embracing him and staring up at the ceiling. Steve continued to thrust against Bucky, biting at an earlobe.

Bucky whined as Steve pulled away, sitting up and rolling off to stand on his knees on the side of the bed. His dick was sticking straight out at Bucky, dark pink and leaking. Unable to resist, Bucky shifted his body down the bed and pushed his hair off his face, propping himself up on an elbow as he took Steve into his mouth.

Steve let out a shuddering breath. He reached down to stroke his thumb along Bucky’s cheek as he sucked at Steve’s cock, eyes bright and sparkling. Steve tucked a stray piece of damp hair behind Bucky’s ear before sighing, “God, I will never get tired of looking at you like this.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and hummed, eliciting a groan from Steve. Pulling away, Steve popped out of his mouth as Bucky took a long breath in, replacing his lips with a metal hand. Steve gasped and his thighs trembled at the sudden shift of sensation. After giving him a few more strokes, Bucky sat up and made room for Steve to crawl to the middle of the bed, getting on his hands and knees.

Sitting back on his feet, Bucky let out a low whistle. “And _I_ will never get tired of looking at you like _this_.”

Steve scoffed and dropped to his forearms, glaring playfully between his thighs, upside-down, at Bucky. “Just get to it, will you?”

Bucky chuckled as he reached for the bottle of lube. Flipping the cap open, he squeezed a little onto the tips of his first two flesh fingers. He murmured a “head’s up” as he squirted some coolly onto Steve’s ass, trying to get as much of it where it needed to go. He dropped the bottle onto the mattress before pushing one of Steve’s cheeks out. The clear gel dripped languidly down his skin towards his opening. Carefully, Bucky slid it the rest of the way with his slick fingers and pushed again into Steve.

Steve let out a low, “fuck...” as Bucky’s two fingers entered him. Steve continued to moan as Bucky worked his digits in and out slowly for a few minutes before stretching his fingers apart inside. Bucky curled his fingers down and applied light pressure directly to Steve’s prostate producing a loud gasp and a broken cry.

“Oh my god, Buck…” Steve breathed, letting his head fall to the mattress. “Unh…”

Bucky kept going, reaching his free hand around to stroke Steve’s cock, Steve letting out the first whimper of the night. It was the most satisfying thing Bucky’s ever heard and his own dick jumped at the sound. Squeezing more lube onto his fingers, Bucky added a third digit and stilled is hand, allowing Steve to push back and forth around Bucky’s fingers. He removed his hand from Steve’s erection and trailed cool fingers along his back and thigh before using it to spread Steve’s cheeks again.

“I’m…I’m good,” Steve mumbled. “C’mon, Buck.”

“You sure?”

Steve nodded erratically and Bucky slowly pulled his fingers out, Steve contracting and relaxing around him. Bucky got up to his knees and squirted a generous amount of lube along his shaft, rubbing it around with his already slippery fingers. Wiping the excess off on the towel, Bucky had both hands free to spread Steve as wide as he could as he teasingly ghosted the head of his cock along Steve’s opening.

“Goddammit Bucky,” Steve groaned. “Fucking fuck me already.”

“What do you say?” Bucky growled.

“Please?” Steve grunted.

Bucky lined himself up and pushed in unhurriedly, causing them both to let out throaty moans.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky chuckled. “Unh, god…”

Steve just sighed in response and pushed back towards Bucky’s pelvis until his ass was flush against it. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, both savoring the feeling of each other. It was something Bucky was never able to describe, how it felt to be completely inside Steve Rogers. His Steve. It wasn’t just the physical sensation that Bucky yearned for, but everything else. The sounds Steve made in response. The knowledge that no one else had ever had Steve like this and no one else ever would. The fact that Bucky never felt the same when his dick was in anybody else. There was something about Steve. And Bucky knew it the instant he fucked him for the first time so many years ago.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve pleaded.

In response, Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s hips and pulled almost fully out before slamming back into him, skin smacking together loudly. Steve let out a cry. Bucky gave him a few more slow thrusts before quickening his pace, slapping Steve’s ass with his metal hand, leaving hot pink handprints on smooth skin. Steve whined with each slap and groaned with each push. Once both of Steve’s cheeks were sufficiently reddened, Bucky kissed the middle of Steve’s back and pulled out.

Bucky flopped onto his back as Steve shifted from the middle of the bed, chest and ears flushed. He wordlessly settled on top of Bucky, resting on his calves at either side of Bucky’s chest, knees facing his underarms. Steve reached around behind him, finding Bucky’s cock hard against his ass. He leaned forward, positioning Bucky so he could ease back down around him.

“God, yes,” Bucky sighed, running his hands down his face then setting them on Steve’s legs.

Steve braced his hands against Bucky’s chest as he bounced up and down, quads flexing under Bucky’s hands. Steve’s breaths were coming in gasps and moans, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly, running his hands up Steve’s thighs and onto his waist. “Look at me.”

Steve forced his eyes open and stared at Bucky, unfocused.

“You good?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded and let a breath out, his gaze becoming more fixed. His eyes were wide, searching into Bucky’s with an expression he couldn’t quite read.

“Hey,” Bucky started gently. “What’re you thinking about?”

Steve gradually relaxed his legs and slowly folded forward, Bucky popping stiffly out of him. He took either side of Bucky’s face into his hands and leaned into give him a light kiss.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout you,” Steve answered in a whisper.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed his shoulder. Steve breathed heavily into Bucky’s ear as he kissed at the sensitive skin underneath it, working his way down Bucky’s jaw and cheeks to his lips. He pressed in, sure of purpose, licking deep into Bucky’s mouth. Taking a long breath in through his nose, Bucky shut his eyes, matching Steve’s fervor. They obscenely sucked at each other for a few long minutes, Steve’s cock leaking onto both of their stomachs and Bucky’s pressed heavily against Steve’s ass.

Hotly moaning into Bucky’s mouth, Steve finally sat up, maneuvering Bucky inside of him again. He sat back completely on Bucky’s pelvis and rolled his hips.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky groaned. “Oh my god, yes, yeah…”

Steve looked down at Bucky’s screwed up face, slightly smug. He slid his hands from the middle of Bucky’s chest to the sides, taking each of his nipples between two fingers. Bucky sucked in a breath and let it out shakily. Taking Steve into his hand, Bucky stroked back and forth, matching Steve’s pace. Steve continued to work his hips faster and faster, losing his composure more and more.

Bucky licked his lips as he watched Steve’s face turn from self-assured and controlled to contorted and desperate. Once Steve started choking back quiet whimpers, Bucky knew he was close. Taking control, Bucky reached down with both hands and lifted Steve’s ass a few inches into the air before absolutely pounding up into him. Steve cried out both in surprise and pleasure, digging his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders. A move like this was easy when Steve was 90 pounds and Bucky was training for enlistment, but after the serum, they had to figure out different positions with Steve being so much bigger and heavier. It all came back around, though. With Bucky having some of the serum in him and his current thick physique, they could go back to some of the old moves when they were feeling especially determined.

Bucky didn’t know how much longer he could hold Steve up from this angle, but he soon realized it wasn’t going to need to be much longer as one of Steve’s hands flew to his cock, feverishly pumping faster than Bucky could thrust.

“Oh my god, Buck…oh, fuck…” Steve whined, long and low.

The muscles in his right arm started to tremble, but Bucky kept going, ramming himself into Steve as quick as he could, the filthy slap of their bodies meeting filling the otherwise silent room.

Steve dropped his head, loudly and openly whimpering as he kept working on himself.  

“Fuck…Bucky, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…”

He was practically white-knuckling his cock, giving his bright pink head short, tight strokes. With once last, broken cry, Steve’s abdomen tightened, his muscles contracting intensely as he repeatedly shot onto Bucky’s chest, hitting him a few times in the face. His eyes were squeezed painfully shut and his mouth forced wide open as he let out a shuddering groan. Bucky had set him gently down, still tightly around Bucky’s hardness, to amusedly wipe some of Steve’s cum away from his eye. After a few more wracked breaths, Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Bucky, completely fucked out. He tried to help, taking a corner of towel with a shaky hand and rubbing gently at the streaks on Bucky’s cheeks and jaw.

“Sorry,” Steve laughed lightly.

“’s’okay,” Bucky grunted, smiling up at him.

Steve leaned down, kissing at Bucky’s forehead, nose, and chin. “You close? This good or—”

Bucky nodded and mumbled, “this is real good,” before folding his arms across his face. Steve sat up and repositioned, leaning back to set his hands on Bucky’s legs behind him. He started undulating his hips again, the slight change in angle making Bucky blow a long, unsteady breath out of his mouth.

“S-Steve…” Bucky moved his arms to peek out at Steve’s softening cock bouncing lightly against Bucky’s stomach. “Unh… _fuck_.”

“That’s it, Buck. Come on…I want you to cum inside me. Don’t you want to? I know you do. Just completely fill me up…”  

Bucky gripped Steve’s waist with enough pressure to start bruising. Steve knew exactly what Bucky wanted—needed—to hear to push him over the edge. He played it all up, intentionally moaning and whining a little louder than what would normally slip out of his mouth.

“Go a…l-little slower,” Bucky choked out, pawing desperately at Steve’s body and squeezing his eyes shut.

Steve fell silent and adjusted his pace, rolling his hips in slow circles.

“Yeah…yeah…just like…that…” Bucky’s pelvis followed Steve’s movements for a few more seconds until he stilled, drawing a long breath in and letting his mouth fall open. He arched his back and gripped Steve’s legs painfully tight before his stomach tensed and he spurted deep into Steve, moaning a drawn out and shaky, “oh, fuck…”

Steve slowed to a still and reached forward. Taking Bucky’s face in his hands, Steve gently caressed scruffy cheeks with his thumbs as Bucky breathed heavily through his orgasm. Steve made sure he was completely finished before carefully lifting himself up and off, rolling over to collapse on the bed next to him. He could feel Bucky’s cum starting to leak slowly out and onto the towel underneath them.

“Come on,” Steve breathed after a few minutes, patting Bucky on the thigh and kissing his cheek. “Let’s go clean up.”

Bucky sighed tiredly, rubbing his hands down his face and through his hair, and looked over at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes. Steve rolled off the bed and waddled into the bathroom, Bucky reluctantly behind him. After wiping their bodies down a little, relieving themselves, and washing their hands, they both fumbled back into bed. Bucky slid the soiled towel off the sheets and balled it up, shoving it into the hamper.

“We should do laundry tomorrow,” he murmured.

“Yeah, alright,” Steve yawned.

They turned the lights off and settled into bed, lying on their sides, facing each other. The room was dark and still. Steve could faintly make out the lines of Bucky’s face and hair, catching the small amount of moonlight that shone through the curtains on the window behind Steve. He tucked his hands up under his cheek as Bucky bent his lower arm and shoved a hand under his pillow. With his free hand, Bucky reached out and ran his metal knuckles gently down Steve’s cheek.

“That was an excellent suggestion,” he sighed, smiling.

Steve grinned back and winked. “Thanks, sugar. You always treat me so nice.”

Letting his hand fall to the mattress, Bucky whispered, “likewise.”

“I love you,” Steve murmured, leaning forward.

Bucky met him halfway, replying, “I love you too” before closing the distance and giving him a soft peck.

Steve watched Bucky readjust his head, settling into the pillow with another sigh. His eyes lightly closed and he sniffed and cleared his throat. Steve laid next to him, staring. ‘Awestruck’ wasn’t quite the right word to describe it, but something similar filled Steve’s heart and chest as he looked at Bucky. It was the same feeling Steve got the first time he laid his eyes on Bucky back in 1930. He didn’t understand it then, and honestly, still didn’t, but whatever it was, it gave Steve life. The feeling shot Steve through the gut every time he slowed down enough to truly acknowledge it. And it made him want to cry.

He looked at Bucky whose mouth was slightly parted and taking long, slow breaths. His lips were thinner than Steve’s, but impossibly soft and had tasted faintly like cinnamon gum for as long as Steve could remember. For years, underneath the cinnamon was the herby taste of tobacco, and while Steve was glad smoking had fallen so much out of fashion, part of him still missed it on Bucky’s breath.

He hadn’t shaved in a few days, which Steve really loved, Bucky’s usual coarse stubble growing longer into dark scruff Steve could run his fingers through. As a kid, Bucky was self-conscious about his dimples and the freckles peppered around his olive skin, but as he got older, they became features setting him apart that both girls and (more importantly) Steve admired. Steve’s eyes followed the soft slope of Bucky’s nose up to his brow ridge, noting how dark the circles under his eyes still were. It seemed that no matter how much sleep he got or how much time passed, Bucky looked permanently exhausted. But who could blame him? Steve let out a tense breath as he thought about it—all the shit Bucky’s been through from growing up when they did and fighting through a war to spending the last 70 years forced in and out of cryo-sleep, brainwashed and alone.

And yet, after all that, not only was Bucky still alive and lying in front of him, but he was still kind. He was compassionate and funny, considerate and smart. He was dedicated and focused when he needed to be, but also relaxed and lighthearted when he wanted to be. Steve looked at him, thick dark eyelashes fanning out under thick dark eyebrows. His Bucky. The love of his life. His best guy. His Sugar.

Steve shifted in bed, bringing a hand down from his pillow to grasp at Bucky’s resting on the mattress gently between them. Flipping his hand over, Steve traced the lines on Bucky’s palm with a fingertip, brushing over scars and calluses. He set his hand palm side down, flush against Bucky’s and laced their fingers together. What a life they had both lived. They had both suffered a long journey to get to this point, but Steve wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. In this quiet moment, blissed out, lying together naked in their bed on a comfortable summer night, Steve knew it was all worth it. It would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ you guys, okay. So this is the first explicit ~penetrative~ thing I’ve ever written and I tried really hard to balance the sexiness with the realness. One of my favorite things about fic (especially Steve and Bucky) is the domestic, “normal,” fluffy stuff, so I tried to put some of that in here. While still maintaining the intimacy and the fucking, obviously haha Can you tell I have a thing for Steve getting totally fucked out and whimpering? Man. Maybe that’s a TMI, but gosh I just love thinking about it lol  
> ANYWAY I hope this was enjoyable and at least mostly realistic. I’ve never had anal sex myself (another TMI?), but I did genuinely try to make it believable and accurate. Thank god for Chrome incognito mode LOL  
> One more thing, I have started working on a full timeline of theirs and have some stuff written about their first kiss (!!!!!), so I’m hoping to post that stuff soon. I just really want to do it in chronological order, so it might take me a little while to organize it all haha   
> Thanks, as always, for reading! I appreciate it more than y’all could ever know! <3


End file.
